


No debes saber

by hackett999



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst Love, Letters song, M/M, Relationship(s), Song - Freeform, Spanish song, Starker Song, Tony Angst, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackett999/pseuds/hackett999
Summary: Letra de una canción desde la perspectiva de Tony.Angst Love





	No debes saber

**Author's Note:**

> Esta canción la escribí hace muchos años atrás pero luego de revisar las profundidades de la memoria de mi disco duro lo encontre y me pareció dedicarle a mi OTP.  
> Lo siento ante nada por el angst pero originalmente era asi.

**No debes saber**

* * *

 

...

_Te veo y como me gustaría_

_Que esa sonrisa fuera para mí_

_Si fue por mí me quedaría junto a ti_

_Vivir mis días en tu cercanía_

_Mis sentimientos gritan en silencio_

_Pero tú no lo debes saber_

_Nunca, nunca aunque me duela_

_Mi corazón te llama con un te quiero_

_Pero tú ves a otra persona_

_Mientras te escribo esto_

_Tú miras alguien más_

_Mis sentimientos gritan en silencio_

_Pero tú no lo debes saber_

_Nunca, nunca aunque me duela_

_Tu sonrisa es el aliento de mis días_

_Aunque no sean para mí eso me basta_

_Yo sonrío aunque llore por dentro_

_No puedo,  mi voz te llama_

_Y tú no estas_

_Mis sentimientos gritan en silencio_

_Pero tú no lo debes saber_

_Nunca, nunca aunque me duela_

_El amor para mi es una cicatriz_

_Que me hace maldito_

_Pero aun así te quiero_

_Aunque no me veas como yo anhelo_

_Mis sentimientos gritan en silencio_

_Pero tú no lo debes saber_

_Nunca, nunca aunque duela_

_Hoy te mirare otra vez_

_Llorare en un rincón sin que des cuenta_

_Porque aunque te amé con todo el corazón_

_O te llame mil veces nunca serás mío_

_Las telas carmesí me dejan mudo_

_Mis sentimientos gritan en silencio_

_Pero tú no lo debes saber_

_Nunca, nunca aunque duela_


End file.
